Natural
by Lolitaro
Summary: Toute la bande est au crash durant une soirée de chant. Alec s'ennuit et propose un défi a Max.


Natural   
  
C'était une nuit des plus normale pour Max, elle était au crash avec les gens qui comptait le plus pour elle, Cindy sa meilleure amie, Sketchy un ami fidèle bien que sans qu'il ne le sache, il la détestait pour ce qu'elle était, Logan était aussi présent celui dont elle était censée être amoureuse et il y avait bien sûr Alec. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle le détestait, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai.  
  
Ce soir, le crash avait organiser une soirée chant, tous ceux qui savaient chanter ou qui prétendait savoir pouvait se présenter sur scène et chanter. Alec, et Sketchy s'amusait à ridiculiser les participants et bien sur a commenter les jolies filles qui défilaient l'une après l'autre sur la scène. Logan regardait faire les deux jeunes hommes, il les trouvait si immature, mais comparativement a eux il était plus âgé et n'avait jamais été aussi insouciant. Il avait toujours été le petit gars sage et parfait que tous les parents désiraient avoir. Max et Cindy s'amusaient, elle aussi a ridiculiser certains participants, mais bizarrement ca n'affectait pas Logan.  
  
Alec en avait assez de regarder les gens défiler l'un après l'autre sur la scène, ils prétendaient tous savoir chanter, mais aucun ne s'entendaient, leur seul potentiel étaient de faire du lipsing rien de plus.  
  
- J'en ai assez, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action. Si ca continue, je vais devenir sourd. Dit Alec  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Max  
  
Alec réfléchit un instant puis vint avec une solution.  
  
- J'ai une idée, ça ne m'empêchera pas de devenir sourd mais il y aura quand même plus d'action.  
  
- Quelle est ton idée mec ? Demanda Sketchy  
  
- Max je te propose un défi  
  
- Lequel ?  
  
- Tu te mesure à moi au billard. Si je gagne tu iras chanter ce que tu veux, si tu gagnes par contre tu me fais chanter ce que tu veux, histoire de rire de moi ou dans le cas contraire de rire de toi. Et puis, je suis sure que tu as plus de talent que ces gens. Alors tu veux ou pas ?  
  
- Je veux. Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.  
  
- À ta place je n'en serais pas si sure  
  
Toute la bande se dirigea vers la table de billard.  
  
- Qui commence ? Demanda Max  
  
- Les femmes d'abord  
  
- Bon d'accord  
  
Max prit une baguette et frappa la boule blanche, les boules qui se trouvaient au centre s'éparpillèrent partout. Une des boules s'empocha.  
  
- Joli coup mon chou ! S'exclama Cindy  
  
Max s'installa pour son prochain coup, mais malheureusement le manqua car elle avait surévalué l'angle de frappe.  
  
- merci Max tu me simplifies la tâche  
  
- Ho ! La ferme et joue ! Rétorqua-t-elle  
  
- C'est ce que je vais faire  
  
Alec se mit en position et frappa, la boule s'empocha directement. Il en rentra deux autres et manquât son quatrième coup. Max frappa une boule, qui s'empocha, mais manquât encore son second coup.  
  
- Max, normalement tu joues mieux que ca ferais-tu exprès de me laisser gagné ?  
  
- Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je n'arrive pas a me concentrer ?  
  
- Moi je sais ce qui t'arrive ? dit Sketchy

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Max  
  
- Oui, chaque fois qu'on joue avec Alec il a une manière subtile de te déconcentrer. Pour toi, il se place proche de toi, mais de façon assez subtile, tu sais qu'il est la et craint qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour te faire manquer, le truc c'est quand étant aussi près il te fait manquer sans faire quelque chose.  
  
- Merci Sketch de dévoiler ma tactique a tout le monde.  
  
- Hé ! T'as des centaines de tactiques donc une de moins dans ton répertoire ca ne fera pas mal.

- J'en reviens pas Alec tu triches ! Dit Max _Quoique ça me dérange pas trop. Le fait de savoir qu'il se tient aussi près de moi ne me dégoûte pas tant que ca. Comment ca pourrait me dégoûter avec le physique qu'il a ! Ho non, Max pense s'y c'est ALEC, TU sais ALEC celui qui trouve toujours le moyen de tout foutre en l'air. Oui mais c'est aussi celui que j'ai appris à apprécier et à ... aimer. Oh ! Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! NON je dois être malade ou peut-être pas...   
_  
- Je ne triche pas c'est tout à fait légal, il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule que je n'en ai pas le droit. Bon on peut finir cette partie.  
  
Alec se mit en place et empocha l'une après l'autre les boules qui restaient sur la table.  
  
- Super partie Alec ! Dit Sketchy  
  
- Max. On dirait que j'ai gagné alors, que nous chanteras-tu ? Du Britney Spears, Jennifer lopez, Ashanti ou peut être même du Alicia Keys ?  
  
- Tu verras.  
  
Pendant que les autres retournaient à leur table elle alla voir l'animateur.  
  
- Vous êtes sure que vous voulez chanter ça mademoiselle ?

- Oui, il est temps de prouver à une certaine personne ce qu'il représente pour moi et cette chanson nous représente en un sens.  
  
- Parfait, je vais vous annoncer.  
  
L'animateur attendit que la concurrente sur scène est terminée et monta sur scène.  
  
- Une bonne main d'applaudissement a Jenessa qui chantait '' What about us '' de Brandy. Notre prochaine concurrente vous interprétera une chanson d'un groupe d'avant l'impulsion provenant de l'Angleterre, nommé Sclub 7. Elle chantera '' Natural'' Voici Max Guevarra.  
  
**Plus loin a la table**  
  
- C'est quoi cette chanson ? Demanda Alec  
  
- Alec tu te rappelles ce poster de Rachel Stevens dans ma case ? demanda Sketchy  
  
- Oui  
  
- Elle fait partie du groupe et en temps normal c'est elle qui chante la chanson majoritairement  
  
Pendant l'intro de la chanson Max dit quelques mots.  
  
- Cette chanson est pour quelqu'un qui compte énormément a mes yeux.  
  
Logan se sentit Flatté croyant que c'était pour lui et Alec se mit à rire en regardant l'autre homme en disant «pathétique »  
  
Max commença à chanter

Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make up of our DNA

À ces mots Logan effaça son sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au X5 assis à côté de lui. Alec avait cessé de rire et était estomaqué et essayait de porter attention aux paroles.

It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way  
Baby lovin' you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
NaturalMax jeta un coup d'œil a Alec pendant qu'elle chantait, elle vit que ses mots avait un effet sur lui.  
  
Alec ne savait plus comment réagir et Cindy le remarqua  
  
- Alec mon chou, ça va ? Dit-elle en lui posant une main sur le bras  
  
Alec ne lui jeta même pas un regard et ne parla pas plus. Il était trop absorbé par Max. Pendant qu'elle chantait, elle le fixait et souriait même. Et en peu temps un sourire se dessina aussi sur le visage du jeune X5.  
  
Logan regardait la scène devant lui et ne pouvait pas réagir, une grande déception et une grande colère grandissaient de plus en plus en lui.We got the answers but there's no explanation  
We got each other baby come what may  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven  
'Cos when you touch me the reaction, it just blows me awayUn tas de choses se passaient dans la tête de Logan mais lorsqu'il entendit Max chanter «'Cos when you touch me the reaction, it just blows me away » Il eut envie de tuer le X5. « Je n'arrive pas a le croire, il l'a touché, IL L'A TOUCHÉ, LE SALE BATARD »Baby lovin' you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Baby lovin' you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see  
  
Baby loving you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Baby loving you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Une fois la chanson finie une foule d'applaudissement retentis. Max les remercia et sortit de scène.  
  
Alec quitta ses amis en un éclair pour rejoindre Max. La première chose qu'il lui dit fut  
  
-Le pensais-tu vraiment ?  
  
- quoi ?  
  
- Ce que tu as dit avant la chanson et la chanson elle-même  
  
- Chaque mot, je pensais chaque mot  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Alec il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.  
  
Logan arriva derrière eux, ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il se jeta sur eux et empoigna Alec. Comme il avait l'avantage de la surprise le X5 se retrouva au sol, mais Alec ne se laissa pas faire, il fut vite de retour sur ses pieds et agrippa Logan et l'envoya valser contre un mur.  
  
- Salaud ! Cria Logan  
  
- Non c'est toi Logan ! Dit Alec  
  
- ARRÊTEZ ! Aucun de vous ne l'est si une personne doit être blâmée c'est moi. J'aurais dut te dire Logan que je ne t'aimais plus comme ca et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas la faute d'Alec, tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à lui. Je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé comme ça.  
  
- Pas autant que moi, Max. Dit Logan  
  
Alec prit Max par la main et lui dit  
  
- Partons.  
  
- OK  
  
Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie bras dessus bras dessous, afin de pouvoir vivre leur amour nouvellement découvert  
  
Note de l'auteur : Quand j'ai ré entendu cette chanson récemment j'ai trouvé qu'une partie de la chanson pourrait corresponde à Max et Alec (Je parle de la partie ou on mentionne que leur amour est dans leur ADN et de la partie où on mentionne que c'est à cause de la science et que c'est prouver génétiquement enfin vous voyez le genre) alors j'en ai fait une histoire pas très originale j'en conviens mais bon, J'apprécierais quand même vos commentaires.


End file.
